Implantable cardiac devices have been developed in order to treat a number of cardiac disorders. A pacemaker, for example, is a device which paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. A pacemaker can be used to treat bradycardia where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) and sick sinus syndrome represent common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Implantable devices may also be used to treat cardiac rhythms that are too fast, with either anti-tachycardia pacing or the delivery of electrical shocks to terminate atrial or ventricular tachyarrhythmia/fibrillation.
Implantable devices have also been developed that affect the manner and degree to which the heart chambers contract during a cardiac cycle in order to promote the efficient pumping of blood. The heart pumps more effectively when the chambers contract in a coordinated manner, a result normally provided by the specialized conduction pathways in both the atria and the ventricles that enable the rapid conduction of excitation (i.e., depolarization) throughout the myocardium. These pathways conduct excitatory impulses from the sino-atrial node to the atrial myocardium, to the atrio-ventricular node, and thence to the ventricular myocardium to result in a coordinated contraction of both atria and both ventricles. This both synchronizes the contractions of the muscle fibers of each chamber and synchronizes the contraction of each atrium or ventricle with the contralateral atrium or ventricle. Without the synchronization afforded by the normally functioning specialized conduction pathways, the heart's pumping efficiency is greatly diminished. Pathology of these conduction pathways and other inter-ventricular or intra-ventricular conduction deficits can be a causative factor in heart failure, which refers to a clinical syndrome in which an abnormality of cardiac function causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues.
Neural stimulation has been the subject of a number of studies and has been proposed for several therapies. The autonomic system controls physiological activities of the body and the imbalance of autonomic tone is related to many diseases and conditions. Vagus nerve stimulation has been proposed to treat sleep disorders, gastrointestinal motility, eating disorders, obesity, anorexia, gastrointestinal tract disorders, hypertension, coma, and epilepsy. Direct electrical stimulation of parasympathetic nerves can activate the baroreflex, inducing a reduction of sympathetic nerve activity and reducing blood pressure by decreasing vascular resistance. In a CHF patient, the patient's sympathetic tone increases and catecholamine increase, causing sudden cardiac death. Vagus nerve stimulation may antagonize sympathetic tone, and may prevent sudden cardiac death. The vagal stimulation counteracts the high sympathetic tone associated with CHF, resulting in a decreased heart rate, reduced oxygen demand, increased diastolic period, and reduced incidence of ventricular arrhythmia. A decrease in the sympathetic tone decreases the excitability of the heart, which decreases arrhythmias. Modulation of the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system with neural stimulation has been shown to have positive clinical benefits, such as protecting the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following a myocardial infarction.